dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Universe's Child
The Universe's Child is a fanfiction written by author WarriorMan199456. It can be interpreted as a non-canon or canon story to Rise of the Solar God. The work focuses on the thoughts and musings that The Universe has towards one of its brightest children. Synopsis An short introspective piece of the Solar God, observed from the eyes of his other parent: The Universe. Characters The Solarverse.JPG IMG 2229.jpg Goddess_of_the_Sun.jpg Curious.jpg Vast Universe.jpg Universal Light.jpg Uni-Verse.jpg Universal Embodiment.jpg Personification of the Universe.jpg|'The Universe (Personification)' Universe Representation.jpg The Universe / Solarverse (personification) Amaterasu (mentioned) Issei Hyoudou (mentioned) Story Issei Hyoudou... What a strange child you are. Though I have many, many children, and continue to gain more in this long life, you seem to be the most peculiar, my lovely child of mine. The Son of the Sun and the Universe. A child of Amaterasu, and a child of mine. Though as I stated earlier, you are not my only child. There are many personifications of myself, extensions of my being, who have brought forth children. Your mother for instance, is an aspect of myself. Your mother is beautiful, beautiful like you. But you, my child, don't consider yourself beautiful, do you? Entities, Gods, creatures, and humanity alike, some are plagued with vanity. But you are one of the very few who are not. Nevertheless, you are mine, and I consider all of my children beautiful. Such a strong little light you are. You are one of the brightest stars that outshine even my own, my little one. A being such as you cannot be replaced. You've grown from being a tiny Sun to a bright star. I can feel your presence as you travel around me, from the Earth, and to the realms of the Supernatural World. I have been here since time began, my child. The billions of years I've existed, are merely a brief passing of time to a thing such as I. A blink of an eye, even. Yet it all feels slow to a little thing like you. ...My dear child. You live such a dysfunctional life. You constantly save the Earth and its people, the Supernatural World and its inhabitants, and by extension, even me. But even you must know that your life will not always be easy. The way you endure through life, surely it is a struggle. And yet somehow, you manage to endure the ongoing battles against your life. We have never been able to communicate, you and I. At least on both sides. You can not hear me, nor speak to me. But I can. There are times however, where I can feel you reach out to me, even if you aren't aware of it. You've saddened me before, you know. Unintentionally, but you have, nonetheless. Repeatedly putting your life in risk, your body nearly reduced to a bloody mess as you try to save the ones you care for. Though you are able to recover and rise up stronger than ever, you still get hurt. Why? Why do you do this to yourself, my child? Saving the Earth, the Supernatural World, and me...you are just an infant. By Earth's standards, you are currently a young adult, but you are still an infant. At least to me, you are. Someone like you shouldn't be devoting their lives to such a dangerous and weary task. Oh, no, dear child of mine! Don't you see? I know of your desire to protect your loved ones. Believe me, I am well aware, and that is a noble trait to have! But you should not let it go on to the point that you no longer value your own well-being. I do not understand why you continue to do this. Perhaps it is in your nature. And unfortunately, or in a certain point of view, fortunately, it is very difficult to change nature. My poor child of mine... However, I am proud of you. You have an exceptionally strong will. Especially one for someone so young. Though I do not like to see you struggle, it is always such a wondrous sight to see you stand your ground. Keep your chin up, my dear child. But please, please, be careful. A parent worries, you know. And it is hard for me to not worry and step away, and let my baby find his way. Despite being a rarity in itself, I look forward to seeing you whenever you are in Space. All of my planets, the billions of stars, my galaxies, they all surround you. Such vastness. No one, and I mean no one, can comprehend or even fathom how vast I truly am. You could actually get lost in me, so I make sure that you don't drift too far. ---- Oh! There you are, child of mine. Looking up at the Sun, while laying on a giant asteroid. A rather peculiar seat to sight-see, but useful I suppose. Hmm. I can see how tired you are. Though it is to be expected, as the Earth is currently in the state of night. Fufufu. How adorable. Even as you watch the sunset from Earth, you travel to Space to look at the Sun for an extended period of time. ...Your eyes are growing heavy. Rest, sweetheart. You are safe in the deep trenches of Space. You are my child; and while I am unable to speak or interact with you, I am always here with you. So close your eyes, my little Issei, and let yourself rest. Category:Fanon Story Category:Solarverse Category:WarriorMan199456